


Star Wars: Keeper of the Past

by ShadowMage



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic: Original Fanfics [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Adoption, Companions, Companions Questline, Do not get on, Flesh Raider country, Flesh Raiders are descendants of Rakata, Gen, HK-51 is a badass, History, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Temple, Jedi Training, Light Side choices, Light Sided, Like siblings, More affection, Nalen and Fashk, Original Character(s), Other, Parenthood, Peace, Rakata, Temple, Treek is a badass, at first, bloodlines, kind of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMage/pseuds/ShadowMage





	Star Wars: Keeper of the Past

It had been two months since the Padawan had spared Nalen's life. Two months since Nalen's insane crusade to destroy both the Jedi and the Flesh Raiders had been halted, two months since Nalen had been carried to the Jedi Temple by the villagers he'd betrayed, two months since the Padawan had persuaded the Jedi Council to train Nalen in the ways of the Force.

In those two months, Nalen hadn't stopped trying to find him: the Padawan who had saved him from insanity, who had given him a second chance. Nalen wanted to see him, to talk to him, to do something to begin to make up for what he had done. He had tried to get the Padawan killed several times, twice he had tried to kill him himself...he didn't even know his name. But he wasn't well enough.

Every Jedi sent to watch him, every Jedi who spoke to him, told him that he wasn't well enough. His mind was warped, darkened...he couldn't see everything. It was like his mind was in a haze.

Every day, however, that haze got a little thinner. Every day, he had more control. Every day, the Jedi around him seemed to smile a little more.

And then, two months after he had arrived, a Jedi asked to see him.

Nalen looked at his reflection in the water. He'd been confined to the Temple's healing chamber during his stay: a fair decision, he supposed. The chamber was fairly large-it was an oval shape, with walls made of an earth brown, and lit by ornate wall sconces. In the centre of the chamber, a pool of water with a small fountain stood, a constant gentle tinkle of water. It helped him to sleep, listening to the water. His reflection looked back at him: blue skin, blue eyes, an ugly burning scar across the left side of his face from his failure in Rajivari's Dark trials. His lekku hung down by his face, looking a little like tusks. He smiled slightly, and made a growling noise. 

There was a knock on the door. He started, whipping around. He immediately put a hand to his head as it throbbed...he wasn't up for sudden movements yet. He managed to growl out 'Yeah, come in.' before he slid away from the fountain, sitting on the floor.

The door opened, and the Jedi who had been assigned to guard the door entered, bowing. ''You have a visitor, Nalen.''

''I...thought that I was off-limits?''

''Not to this one. I think you two have some talking to do.'' The Jedi bowed, and stepped aside. Past him, Nalen saw a figure. Pale brown robes, with a pearly white sheen of armour underneath. It wore a white mask covered by a hood...the style reminded Nalen of a Mandalorian. The figure came inside, and despite being unable to see his face, Nalen could sense the benevolence coming off of him.

''Hello, Nalen.''

Nalen's eyes widened. ''Y-you??''

The Jedi guard stepped outside, closing the chamber door behind him. The Padawan nodded.

''Me.'' He took a step forwards, and Nalen tried to get to his feet, but the Padawan put out a hand. ''No no, it's okay.''

Hesitantly, Nalen resumed his sitting position. The Padawan came over, and sat down next to him, putting his back to the fountain.

''You...don't have to do that for me.''

''Do what?''

''Sit down on the floor like me.''

''It's just sitting down. Besides, there aren't any chairs in here anyway.''

The door to the chamber opened, and a girl wearing a white robe, with pearly hair and snowy white skin entered.

''Master Alfronto! I-oh...oh sorry, I didn't...'' Her face flushed, and she turned to go. The Padawan...or rather, Alfronto, called out after her. 

''No it's okay, Nadia. Stay. I'd like you two to meet.''

Nalen raised an eyebrow as the bottom of his stomach seemed to descend further into the floor. ''Master?'' Alfronto...that was a nice name. He thought it was appropriate that he'd be too slow to ask himself.

Alfronto smiled. ''Yes...this is my apprentice Nadia Grell.'' He turned to Nadia. ''Nadia-this is Nalen Raloch. The man I told you about?''

Nadia's face lit up. ''Oh!'' She bowed, and Nalen felt worse. ''It's good to meet you, Nalen! Master Alfronto has told me a lot about you! You're something of a local hero.''

Nalen grunted and looked away. Him? Local hero? Were the people of Kalikori blind?

''Did...did I say something wrong?'' Nadia asked worriedly. 

Nalen waved his hand dismissively. ''No...no, it's just...'' He sighed. ''I'm really not a hero.''

''You did some pretty bad things, true...but then, you were doing them to help your people.'' Nadia looked at Alfronto. ''I mean, it's not pleasant, but we're at war again. We all have to do nasty things sometimes.''

Alfronto nodded. ''We try not to, of course.''

Nalen shook his head. ''I was stupid. I thought I couldn't rely on the Jedi, so obviously I made the logical decision to destroy them.'' He turned to Alfronto. ''I...I tried to kill you, Alfronto...''

Nadia froze. Alfronto nodded. ''Yes, you did. You didn't succeed though, did you?''

Nalen grimaced. ''That...doesn't really help.'' He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Nalen...I do not hold any grudge towards you. You did what you did to help the village. You went off the rails, that's true, but you're here now. You're healing. And what's more, you're letting yourself be healed. That's a good sign for me.''

Nalen looked at him. That mask...it hid Alfronto's face, but he could tell he was smiling. ''Is there  _any_ anger in you at all?''

Alfronto chuckled. ''Of course there is. Just not towards you.''

Well...that helped a little. ''...Thanks.''

''No problem.'' Alfronto patted Nalen's shoulder, before standing. ''I'm about to go meet with the Jedi Council. We're going to be discussing the next step for you...would you like to come along?''

Nalen tilted his head. ''Wait...you're a Jedi Council member?''

Alfronto nodded. ''It's not bad, honestly.''

Nalen shook his head, smiling. ''Why am I not that surprised?'' He tried to climb to his feet, but his legs shook violently. Nadia swept forwards, hooking her arm underneath him and holding him up, Alfronto wrapping an arm around his back.

''Easy there...you're still not 100 per cent.''

Nalen made a face. ''I'll be fine, just-'' He stopped when Alfronto took hold of his right arm, looping it over his shoulders. Well...no sense trying to fight off a Jedi Council member. And...it was nice, having Alfronto there. Not being enemies.

They were already on the second floor of the Jedi Temple, so it didn't take long for them to reach the Council chambers. Alfronto helped him all the way, holding Nalen's hand to keep his arm from slipping. Nalen was reassured by it...it was certainly an improvement to when the two of them had locked blades. He couldn't help but feel a shiver as the three of them entered the chamber...it occurred to him that he was entering the domain of people who were far more powerful than him. A Jedi woman in a dark brown, armourmesh robe stood as they approached. She and Nadia bowed, Alfronto and Nalen both inclined their heads.

''Master Alfronto, Padawan Grell. It is good to see you on home soil.''

''Grand Master Shan. It is good to be here.''

Nalen's eyes widened. Grand Master? He was in the presence of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. This must be big. Master Shan looked at him and smiled.

''Nalen Raloch. I am glad to see you here on peaceful terms.''

Nalen swallowed and nodded. ''It's...it's an honour to be here, Grand Master.''

Master Shan smiled a little wider. It was a genuinely warm smile...she really was pleased to see him as a friend. ''Master Alfronto and I both called this meeting in order to discuss your place within the Order, Nalen. Please, sit down.''

Alfronto guided Nalen over to a seat opposite Master Shan, and sat down next to him. It was a surprisingly comfortable chair, but sturdy. He looked over and saw Nadia take a standing position behind Alfronto.

''Can...Nadia not sit down?''

Master Shan nodded. ''Jedi Masters, their Padawans, and those under special circumstances may sit at the Council. I feel that Nadia simply prefers standing, is that right?''

Nadia nodded profusely. ''Sitting down for too long makes me anxious.''

Master Shan smiled. ''I know...I cannot sit still for long in meetings either. Still, we came here to discuss business, did we not?''

Alfronto nodded. ''Nalen here, as I know from experience, has a profoundly strong connection to the Force. I think it would be in both our best interests, and the interests of Kalikori Village, if we would train Nalen in the ways of the Force.''

Master Shan bowed her head. ''I agree. Leaving you to your own devices, Nalen, has proven unwise. It would be a terrible waste, and a potential danger, to not train you. The difficulty as I see it is how to go about training you.''

Nalen furrowed his brow. ''How come? Can't I be trained like a youngling?''

Master Shan shook her head. ''You are too old. Your view of the world is set, your emotions too deeply ingrained in your being. Traditional training, while giving you control over your powers, would not serve you in understanding what it means to be a Jedi.''

Alfronto leaned forwards. ''I have an idea...its unorthodox, but then so is this whole situation.''

Master Shan tilted her head. ''Are...are you suggesting-''

''Well, it would certainly help teach restraint.''

Nalen looked from one to the other. ''Uh...what are you two talking about? Restraint?''

Alfronto looked at him. ''There...is an initiate here, in the Temple. We've been discussing how best to train him, too, and so far we haven't been able to come up with an adequate plan...'' He leaned back in his chair. ''I am thinking that, at least for a while, the two of you could train together. In fact, I have an idea of what could be your shared responsibility!''

Master Shan's eyes widened. ''The Fleshling?''

''Yes! Both of them need to learn the compassion and responsibility of a Jedi, and...well, Nalen, I hate to say it, but you are going to have to try and relinquish your hatred of Flesh Raiders.''

Nalen licked his lips. ''And...to do that...you're going to put me in charge of a Flesh Raider baby?''

''You and the other initiate. His name is Fashk.''

''Fashk...okay...so Fashk and I are gonna take care of a Flesh Raider baby for our Jedi training?''

Master Shan nodded slowly. ''It isn't too far removed from what our members are doing out in the field...caring for Padawans, lost children, injured Imperials...''

Nalen shook his head. ''I...really don't know how I feel about this...'' He sighed. ''But...if its a baby...then I guess it's done nothing wrong.''

Alfronto smiled under his mask. ''That's the spirit. Are we agreed on this?''

Nalen nodded slowly. ''If...if you think it's best, then I'll do it.''

Master Shan nodded too. ''Bear in mind...this is highly unusual. So...do not feel too pressured by it, alright, Nalen?''

Nalen nodded. Alfronto looked at him, and Nalen could sense a warm wave of approval wash over him. He couldn't help smiling back.

He wasn't smiling half an hour later when Alfronto introduced him to Fashk.

Fashk had reddish-pink skin. He stood just slightly taller than Nalen, with a large, hammerhead-shark like face, with two dark shiny eyes on either side. A wide mouth, filled with needle-like teeth, split his face from his neck. He wore a tan robe over his hulking frame, and carried a training saber over his back. He bowed when he saw Nalen, and Nalen had to resist the urge to kick him.

No one had told him that Fashk, the initiate he would be training with, the one he'd be raising a Flesh Raider child with, was a Flesh Raider himself.


End file.
